specanrefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat, Conditions, and Cover
a) Actions a. A character receives one swift, one move, and one standard action at the start of their turn. b. Standard actions may be traded to take a move action. Move actions may be traded to take a swift action. c. A full round action requires the expenditure of a move and a standard action. d. Immediate actions use the swift action of the character’s next turn. An immediate action may be used on a character’s turn as that turn’s swift action if applicable. e. Unless stated otherwise, immediate actions occur after whatever effect caused them to trigger. f. Moving diagonally costs one square of movement. If two hostile creatures are diagonally adjacent, you cannot 5ft step between them. g. A character receives one 5ft step per turn, taken as a free action provided they use no other actions to move. h. After taking a move action to move, a character gains the momentum condition. Momentum grants the character a +2 bonus on any one attack, save, or check before the start of their next turn. b) Engaged Condition and Melee a. A character gains the engaged condition by attacking, or being attacked by, a creature in melee. Those creatures are considered engaged to each other. b. When two characters are engaged, they may make attacks of opportunity against each other, but not against creatures they are not engaged with. c. If a character does not have the engaged condition, they may use attacks of opportunity against creatures passing through their threatened squares, gaining the engaged condition. d. Taking the withdraw action removes the engaged condition from all engaged targets with the withdrawing character. e. Downing an engaged target ends the engaged condition with that target f. Moving out of a creature’s threatened range ends the engaged condition to that creature. c) Cover and Concealment a. Targets are in cover if there is a creature, object, or terrain between the two characters (even diagonally). b. Soft Cover: When attacked with another creature between a character and the attack’s source, the target has soft cover, and +4 to AC. c. Partial Cover: When the target is behind terrain, but is half or less obscured, they receive a +2 AC bonus, and a +1 bonus to reflex saves from effects originating across the cover. d. Total Cover: If out of line of sight, allows stealth checks. +2 to reflex saves vs. incident attacks. e. Improved Cover: Provides cover only one way (arrow slit, etc.). Allows stealth, +10 to stealth, +4 to reflex saves, improved evasion, +8 AC. f. Attacker rolls concealment. d) Vision a. Bright light: Characters in bright light cannot use the stealth skill without cover, and creatures with light sensitivity are dazzled as long as they are in bright light. Characters with light blindness are blinded in bright light. b. Dim light: Characters without low-light vision in dim light gain the low visibility condition. They take a -2 penalty to AC, a 20% miss chance, and can have the stealth skill used against them. Characters with light sensitivity are dazzled the first round they enter dim light. Characters with light blindness are blinded for one round, and dazzled every round thereafter when entering dim light. c. Darkness: Characters without darkvision in areas of darkness gain the blinded condition. e) Combat Maneuvers a. Improved Combat Maneuver feats do not have Combat Expertise as a prerequisite. b. Combat maneuvers do not provoke an attack of opportunity unless the CMB check fails. c. When an attack also applies a combat maneuver, the attack roll for the attack is also the roll used to determine the CMD check. d. Standard Maneuvers: Bull Rush, Dirty Trick, Disarm, Drag, Reposition, Sunder e. Break Stance: As an attack action, a character can make a CMB check to knock a character out of a stance. If successful, the target’s stance ends at the end of the attacker’s turn. Greater: A target that attempts to enter a stance provokes an attack of opportunity. f. Feint: Feinting is a combat maneuver. You can substitute a bluff check in place of the CMB check. Targets being feinted can use a sense motive check in place of their CMD against feints. g. Grapple: Grappled characters (advantaged or disadvantaged), cannot full attack, and can only attack with light weapons, not one-handed ones unless grappled by a larger foe. h. Steal: Steal can be used to target any item on the character’s person not held in their hands or stored in a pouch (so storing wands, etc. on belts allows quicker access but vulnerability to theft). You may substitute a sleight of hand check in place of the CMB check. i. Trip: You can trip targets of larger size category, but take a -5 penalty on the check for each size larger the target is. j. Cling: As a standard action, a character may attempt to cling to a creature two or more sizes larger than themselves. Clinging requires a CMB, Acrobatics, or Climb check vs. the target’s CMD. If the cling attempt is initially made from above the target, the attacker gains a +10 bonus to the initial check. If the cling check is successful, the attacker gains the grappled condition, but the target does not. While clinging, the attacker can make a second cling maneuver to attempt to move to a position where the target cannot attack them. If successful, the clinger is considered out of line of sight, and the target is flat-footed to the character. A clinging character must continue to make checks each round as a free action to remain hidden. A creature being clung to can make an opposed CMB check as a standard action to try and knock a non-hidden target off. Conventional methods (such as dropping and rolling) also are possible. If the attacker fails a cling check to remain hidden, they become targetable by the target. If the attacker’s CMD is overcome by the clung target, or they fail a CMB check to cling, they are knocked away as per a bull rush attempt originating from a square of the clung creature’s choosing. Improved: After clinging, can spend move actions to maintain clinging or immediately shift to hidden. Greater: Foe attempting to dislodge you suffer an attack of opportunity. k. Guard: As a standard action, a character can attempt to guard another, adjacent character. When guarding, the guard makes a CMB check, making a guard DC. Attack rolls against the guarded target that fall below the guard DC hit the guard instead. Each successive attack reduces the guard DC by 4. Improved: Guard as a move action. Penalty reduced to -2 per attack. Greater: While guarding, attacks still have to hit you, and don’t automatically hit. l. Hostage: In place of pinning a target as part of a grapple, a character can hold their target hostage. The target is considered the disadvantaged grappler, but is not pinned or prone, and suffers the hostage condition. When targeting the grappler inflicting the hostage condition, attacks have a 50% to target the hostage instead. Greater: Can make hostage check as a move action, allowing two checks per turn (IE greater grapple). Attacks that would hit the grappler, but miss him, instead hit the hostage. m. Parry: While fighting defensively, a character can expend an attack of opportunity as an immediate action to make a CMB check against the opponent’s CMD. If successful, the target’s attack fails. If the character parrying does not have Improved Parry, the parry attempt triggers an attack of opportunity. Improved: Standard Greater: Parrying is a free action. f) Defending, Drawing a. Fighting defensively: As a free action at the start of their turn before taking any actions, a character can fight defensively, gaining a +2 dodge bonus to AC, and a -4 penalty to attack rolls until the start of their next turn. b. If a character has an ability that lets them fight defensively using an action, they may use that ability at any time during their turn to declare fighting defensively, rather than at the start of their turn. c. Total Defense: As a full-round action, a character can declare total defense, gaining a +4 dodge bonus to AC. While in total defense, a character may not make attacks of opportunity, or use their actions to cast spells, or otherwise take offensive actions. d. Drawing weapons: Characters can draw a one-handed object with a free hand as part of a move action. Putting away an item requires a move action and a free hand; unless the item is a weapon or shield, in which case one such object from each hand can be stored. Items stored in a character’s pack or pouches. require a standard action to draw out. g) Conditions a. Exhausted/Fatigued: Encumbrance b. Engaged c. Hostage d. Clinging